Hollow and Rage are off to Hawaii
by MapleStacks
Summary: The story takes place at Evanz' manor, where Rage and Hollow recieve mysterious letters. Evanz is concerned that they were sent from Gubiak, and so he sends his bodyguards Peace and Tyde to follow Rage and Hollow, as they head to Hawaii. Little do they know that Fluke will be taking the plane on a very different course than the one expected.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Author Notes:In this fan fiction, Evanz is a very wise and very wealthy Welsh man. Also, I started writting and started going into details, so it might take a couple of chapters to really introduce all of the characters. Comments, critisism and questions are always welcome.**

Evanz was sitting in front of his computer watching the latest episode of minecraft mapstravaganza. It was his favorite series created by RageGammingVideos and GenerationHollow, his two favorite youtubers. They were so amazingly good at creating youtube videos that Evanz decided to sponsor them, and offered them each a house that would be on his manors property. Basically, all of their expenses would be paid as long as they just kept making videos. They accepted of course, how could they refuse such an incredible offer?

A couple months later

Rage goes to collect his mail, and notices a giant envelope. It had no return address and not even the manors address on it. In the center it just simply said: To Rage

Rage thinking to himself: "Oh god some crazy fan girl is stalking me and figured out where I live. How am I going to be able to make any videos if at any moment some crazy chick is going to appear outside my window?"

Rage starts running towards Hollows house, which is right next to his owns, and starts banging on his door frantically. "Hollow, wake up Hollow, Come get the door Hollow, Hollow, Id really appreciate it if you let me in man, c'mon Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Hollow."

"If you open the door right now, I promise to play Dota2 with you later"

Hollow opens the door, "So what's going on Rage, usually you wouldn't be awake for another two hours."

Rage puts the mysterious envelope in his hands.

"Look at that man, no address, no return address, I'm pretty sure there's a crazy stalker somewhere, and I need you to handle it Hollow."

Hollow stares at Rages envelope and wordlessly walks away to go in his living room where he picks up an envelope that looks exactly like Rages', except of course that it is addressed to Hollow.

"What's there to worry about Rage? It's just mail, I'll admit oddly addressed, but I mean it's just mail. I even got one just like that as well, see." Hollow drops both envelopes on the coffee table.

Rage is incredulous, "Don't you find it a bit suspicious, not even just a little?"

Hollow tosses the envelope onto the coffee table, and walks off to his kitchen, "I'm going to make some tea"

"Let's be real man, if you're not suspicious, then why haven't you opened it up yet?" Rage says as he follows Hollow into the kitchen.

"Because I haven't had my morning tea yet." Hollow replies as he puts the kettle on.

"Seriously man there's no time for tea at a time like this"

Hollow stares at Rage as if he's gone mental, "Are you insane, there's never enough time for tea!"

"Fine, but would you just open the envelope for me?" Rage pleads.

Hollow ignores Rage and takes a teabag puts it into a mug, and then pours the boiling water into the mug. He turns back to look at Rage. "Fine I'll open the envelope."

They walk back into the living room, they sit facing each other on the couches. Hollow goes to grab his envelope while Rage slides to the edge of his seat muttering, "god this is so intense."

Hollows sighs, rolls his eyes, and opens the envelope. He flips it upside down and all the papers are dumped onto the table. He picks the first one up. It's a Plane ticket, with his name on it, flying from welsh to Hawaii, departure date is in one week. He picks up the second paper, Hotel reservations, on the top it says _already paid, for Hollow_, at a five star resort, for a two week stay. He picks up the last page, and it says:

_To Hollow,_

_GBK industries is pleased to announce that they will be hosting their annual Gaming conference in Hawaii this year. You have been chosen, amongst many candidates, to be a part of a select group of gamers, that will have the chance to preview our new releases, and test out exclusive games. As always, all expenses are paid, and you will have limo service to and from the airport. _

_Please confirm your presence by sending back the attached form, an envelope is provided and the postage is paid._

_Sincerely, _

_The president of GBK._

Hollow looks up at Rage, eyes wide, "you won't believe this."


	2. Chapter 2 - The plot Thickens

**Author Notes: This is a continuation from last chapter. Comments, critisism, and questions are always : The plot thickens**

Rage grabs his envelope, empties it onto the table, and to his amazement he has the same letters, airplane ticket, and hotel reservation as Hollow.

"How is this possible, why did they pick us?" Hollow wonders aloud.

"Either way, which cares, all expenses paid, two weeks in Hawaii. I'm going" Rage exclaims as he gets up and walks to the door, "We should notify Evanz though."

"Yes we should. Let's go do that now."

They walk over to the front entrance of Evanz' manor and knock on the door. The butler lets them in and leads them into the parlor. Evanz makes his grand entrance through the double doors just as Rage and Hollow sit down on the couches.

"Hey guys, Evanz here, so what can I do for you on this beautiful sunny morning?"

"Well actually -," hollow starts by saying but Rage interrupts

"-We got an all expense paid free trip to Hawaii for two weeks to attend a GBK gamming conference."

Hollow hands him the papers that came in the mail

Evanz examines them closely "That's great guys, but there's just one thing, I've never heard of GBK industries before. Have you?"

"Nope. But honestly who cares, isn't this amazing?" Hollow asks.

"Yeah don't question it man" Rage exclaims

"Alright well it looks like you'll have to do some recording to cover the two weeks that you'll be gone though. I want at least one video uploaded a day for every day that you're gone."

"No problem," Rage says with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Well off you go then, don't forget to mail the confirmation letter." Evanz says as a dismissal.

Rage and Hollow exit the manor and go back to their houses to get all the recording done.

As Rage and Hollow exit the manor, Evanz calls out, "Peace, Tyde, did you see the letters."

Peace slinks out from the shadows, "Yes Sir."

Tyde takes off his Butler costume, "Yes I did, it seemed a little odd to me though."

Evanz runs a hand through his hair, "Yes I agree, I think it might have been sent from Gubiak, but I don't understand what he's playing at. What's with Hawaii? And why go after Rage and Hollow when his quarrel is with me?"

Evanz gets up from the couch and starts pacing around the room. He stops in front of the window and looks back at his two bodyguards.

"I'd like you two to follow them, buy tickets, get on the same flight, book rooms at the same hotel, and never let them leave your sight. I don't know what Gubiak's plan is, but I don't like it."

"Yes Sir." Peace and Tyde reply in unison.

"And of course you'll have to be dressed in civilian, I can't let you guys walk around in uniform."

Peace looks crestfallen, "But Sir, I work best in my ninja suit."

Evanz replies in a firm voice, "No, you will need to blend in; they can't know that you are following them. This also means that you will have to hide your weapons; I don't want people to see you walking around with ninja ropes Peace. Same goes for you Tyde, all your weaponry must be hidden. Understood?"

"Understood." Tyde and Peace reply.

"Good, now it's time for some lunch." Evanz says and heads off towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3 - To the airport

**Author Notes:This chapter basically picks up from where the last one left off, I hope its not too hard to follow. Questions, comment and reviews are greatly appreciated**

Meanwhile, in the super secret headquarters of Gubiak's lair.

Gubiak is sitting in his high backed chair, in his dark room in front of three computer screens, testing out his hacks while waiting for a rather important phone call. Two minutes later the phone rings.

He picks up the phone, "MapleStacks pizzeria, how may I help you?"

A very musical voice replies, "This is captain Fluke reporting in, the packages have been safely delivered, the confirmation letters have been received, we have only one week until they board the plane."

"You have done well Fluke, you may rest for tonight, find a nice hotel, and tomorrow I will send you the airport schematics. You'll have to memorize the layout of the airport in order to complete your next task, and brush up on your acting skills, and your knockout skills."

Gubiak hangs up the phone.

One week later in Wales

Rage wakes up, jumps out of bed, runs over to Hollows house and knocks on the door.

"Hey Hollow guess what? The limo's going to be here in an hour!" Rage exclaims with giddiness.

Hollow opens the door, "You don't say?" he says, heavily laced with sarcasm.

"C'mon man, can't you be excited?"

Hollow looks at Rage and says in a monotone voice, "Wooh, I'm excited."

Rage just turns around and stalks back off to his house muttering under his breath, "Fine, be that way."

**45 Minutes later.**

Hollow is pouring himself another tea and hears a car door slam. He goes and looks out the window and sees a black stretch limo parked at the manors entrance. He quickly pours his tea in a travel mug, grabs his bag and goes to the front gate.

Rage is getting into the limo as Hollow gives his bags over to the driver. Hollow turns around to take one last look at his house before getting into the limo and sees Evanz coming out of the Manor followed by his Butler.

"I couldn't let you guys leave without saying Goodbye now could I?" Evanz says as he goes to give Hollow a bro hug.

Rage climbs back out of the limo to give Evanz a bro hug.

"Hope you guys have a good trip, and I'll see you in two weeks when you return." Evanz says as they climb back into the limo.

"Yup we'll see you in two weeks Evanz" Hollow says as the driver closes the limo doors.

The limo starts driving away, and Rage looks at Hollow with an expression of pure joy on his face, "I can't believe were actually going to Hawaii."

As the limo drives away and around the corner, Evanz signals to Peace that the coast was clear. He had been hiding in wait in the bushes for the arrival of the limo. Tyde takes off his Butler costume.

Evanz takes out a miniature tablet from his pocket and hands it over to Tyde.

"I managed to place a tracker on both Rage and Hollow when I gave them their bro hugs. You should be able to monitor their location at all times, but I'd rather this be more of a last resort method because it would be much more appreciated if you kept them within eyesight at all times."

"Yes Sir" Tyde responds

"Now you know what you have to do, here are your passports, plane tickets and hotel reservations, I want a report every night, and notify me immediately if you suspect anything fishy. Only use this phone to call me, and make no other calls on the phone."

Evanz hands the papers and the phone over to Peace.

"No problem Evanz." Peace says.

Tyde takes the car keys out of his pocket and smiles, "Let's do this!"

"Whatever you guys do, don't blow your cover." Evanz says as he gives them both a final handshake

They walk over to the car, just before closing the door, Evanz shouts, "Ohh, and Good Luck"

"Thanks boss" Tyde says as he shuts the door.

They drive away in pursuit of the limo.

Evanz walks back to his manor while thinking, "I have a really bad feeling about this."


End file.
